1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf clubs and more particularly to an improved golf putter.
2. Description of Related Art
Most golfers today understand that the "short game" can make or break a round of golf. As they say, "you drive for show and you putt for dough." Accordingly, due to this increased awareness, as well as improved technology in the industry, the golf putter has undergone substantial changes in order to assist the golfer in improving his or her putting stroke.
A major problem associated with putting includes hitting the ball in an unintended direction due to various factors. Some of these factors include an inadvertent turning of the wrists during the stroke, catching the club on the grass, not hitting the ball in the sweet spot, and wobbling or deflection of the club head.
Particularly vexing is the problem of catching the putter head on the grass during the putting stroke. The putting stroke begins with a generally downward movement, and often the leading bottom edge of the putter head catches the grass just before the striking face of the putter head contacts the ball. As a result, the putting may be slowed and/or the club head position may be altered. Thus, when the ball is thereafter struck, it either will not reach the hole or it will travel in an unintended direction. This problem is particularly vexing when the ball has come to rest on the green up against the fringe, where the higher grass must be cleared by the putter head before it strikes the ball.
Another problem related to putting, concerns the inability of the golfer to consistently hit the golf ball in the "sweet spot." As is well known in the art, golf clubs include a point within the club head known as the "sweet spot." The "sweet spot" is the quintessential spot on the club face on which to strike the ball. Accordingly, it has been the object of many of the recent changes to attempt to make it easier for the golfer to hit the ball in the "sweet spot" on a more consistent basis. Some of these attempts include markings on the putter top itself, adjusting the shape of the shaft, and varying the location of the attachment of the shaft to the club head.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a golf putter which incorporates a cut-out portion on the face of the putter head to reduce the probability of grass interference during the putting stroke.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a putter which helps eliminate club wobble or deflection during the putting stroke.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a putter whose use results in a more unified stroke while reducing the golfer's "thinking" over the putt.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear from the following description.